There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pistons and, more particularly, to a mechanical pneumatic piston.
2. Description of the Related Art
On many occasions and in various walks of life, many people are faced with various problems around the home, in the garage, during recreation, or even on the job which require one to obtain precise height and/or length measurements in order to perform the task at hand. Such problem is a common occurrence met by one when hanging curtains, car jacking, surveying land, operating stamping machines, leveling a camper, or the like. All of the aforementioned and similarly related problems could be eliminated with a telescopically adjustable device.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a telescopically adjustable device which remedies problematic applications requiring precise height and/or length measurements in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanical pneumatic piston having an upper cylindrical section opposing a lower cylindrical section.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mechanical pneumatic piston having a plurality of slide-guide rings which interlock the upper cylindrical section to the lower cylindrical section.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mechanical pneumatic piston having a plurality linearly elongated, miter-cut staves.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mechanical pneumatic piston having opposing end sleeves.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mechanical pneumatic piston having a plurality of entry-portals through which air is injected so as to actuate reciprocation by the staves within the opposing end sleeves.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mechanical pneumatic piston having an internal upper cavity, an internal central cavity, and an internal lower cavity.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mechanical pneumatic piston which affords a multitude of useful applications.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a mechanical pneumatic piston is comprised of an upper cylindrical section and a lower cylindrical section, wherein each section has four linearly elongated, miter-cut staves, an end sleeve, and a slide-guide ring.
The mechanical pneumatic piston is further defined as having an internal upper, central, and lower cavity adjacently aligned and extending axially within the piston.
The slide-guide rings interlock the upper cylindrical section to the lower cylindrical section. Each end sleeve serves to couple the staves of each cylindrical section, thereby effectively enclosing the upper and lower cavities.
Air injected into the internal central cavity via an entry portal projecting perpendicularly from a circumferential sidewall of a stave actuates reciprocation of the mechanical pneumatic piston to a retracting position. Air injected into the upper cylindrical section via entry portal projecting from a sidewall of an upper cylindrical section or, alternatively, into the lower cylindrical section, actuates reciprocation of the mechanical pneumatic piston to a protracting position. Thus, air injected within an internal cavity via the entry portal actuates reciprocation by the staves within each end sleeve.
The mechanical pneumatic piston affords a multitude of useful applications including but not limited to adjustable curtain rods; tripod legs; spring-loaded shower curtain rods; adjustable table legs; adjustable braces; clamping devices such as vices whereby inverted jaws of a vice are attached to opposing sections of the mechanical pneumatic piston being operable via air injection; adjustable bars for table saw extensions; elevation rods utilized by surveyors; adjustable suspension rods and shocks for automobiles; hanging scales; air jacks and manually-operated pumping jacks; adjustable jack stands; and stamping machines using cutting dies.
The mechanical pneumatic piston is fabricated from a member selected from the group consisting of wood, plastic, aluminum, steel, and iron, and wherein the chosen fabrication material being directly dependent upon piston""s intended use or application.
It is envisioned that an alternate embodiment of the present invention is comprised of an upper cylindrical section and a lower cylindrical section, wherein each section has 2-3 linearly elongated, miter-cut staves.